The Pitied One
by chlorinated freak
Summary: The Hunger Games. We've all read the story from Katniss' POV, but what about Rue's. The girl who loved the birds and the music they made. The girl who saved Katniss from the Tracker Jacks. The girl that was to innocent to be killed. This is her story from reaping to the end. Rated T for violence, it is the Hunger Games after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Rue may be slightly OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they were written by the amazing Suzanne Collins. Hope you enjoy my story!**

Rue's POV:

The air is still; the tension hangs in the air. "Ladies First!" is cried out in a sadistic glee that could've only come from the escort, Lunica. She reaches her impossibly long nails into the orb holding the names of the girls from district 11. Nine of which have my name written on them.

After what seem like hours the colorful, long nails of Lunica's grasp a single slip. She pauses and calls out "Rue."

I walk through the crowd as calmly as I can. My legs shake so much I barely manage to mount the stage. To keep myself from collapsing into a heap of despair, I stare at a point in the distance. I stare past the fields where I will never again work, past the district I will no longer call my home, past this cruel world where mere children of twelve are sent off to die. I stand on the stage listening to the silence that returns Lunica's call for volunteers. As she walks over to the boys bowl, I hear the gentle song of a mockingbird in the distance. I envy its life, its music, its food, its safety, its freedom. It has it all while I stand on an old stage, in a starving district, marked for slaughter.

Though I did not here her, Lunica must have drawn a boy's name since a large hulking boy walked up to us. As we shake hands his hand crushes mine and I realize _I get hurt shaking hands with my competitors; how long can I possibly last in a fight to the death._ With this in mind I follow the Peacekeepers to the building where I will say my final goodbyes. My family. I hadn't even considered them. When I die they will mourn me, and they may be depressed for some time, but they will survive. And with one less mouth to feed my siblings might not need to take as much tessera. As the first of my visitors come in I am determined not to cry, but as my family enters the room I can't help it. We fill the time together with many hugs, tears, and promises for me to try my best. We all know in our hearts I'm a goner. I'm a sixty-three pound, twelve year old girl who has never had enough to eat. I probably won't even make it through the bloodbath let alone the first day. Everyone will be larger than me; instead of being sponsored I'll be pitied.

Oh the irony of my name. It once described just my weak, flowerlike stature, but now it describes the way others see me. Pity*.

**A/N *the word rue can be either a small yellow flower or to pity or regret something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An/ hello nonexistent audience sorry I took so long for a new update, yeah I don't update regularly, but i might update more during the school year if that makes any sense**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything nota, zilch**

The short trip to the train seemed to drag out forever. Maybe it was that I knew in my heart that I would never walk down these streets again, or maybe it was that each step I took brought me farther from my loved ones and closer to certain death. Every second hurt me; every part of my being ached for me to turn and run back home to safety. But I didn't, instead I followed Lunica's lead as we walked through the crowd of reporters to the train.

The initial speed of the train mixed with the magnitude of the place took my breath away. It looked like a place straight from a dream filled with food, happiness, and safety. A place I dreamt about on cold empty nights. A place I hadn't dreamt about since I was still a girl filled with innocence.

Innocence.

That word hasn't been able to describe me since my youngest sister, Willow, was born four years ago. Since then I've had to work my small hands raw gathering and climbing to help make enough to feed my siblings. I was brought into the present when Lunica made a small irritable noise and motioned for me to follow her down the hall.

She showed my district partner, Thresh, and I to our quarters. After she had gone, I collapsed onto the bed shedding all the tears I had left. As I wiped away the last of my tears, Lunica's voice carried down the hall calling for dinner. I collected myself and walked into a room with more food then I had ever seen at one time. That night I ate as much as my small body could hold, and then proceeded to watch the reapings.

As I watched my would-be competitors stand on the stage I grew more and more fearful. Not another single tribute was my as small as I was. They were all larger, older, and stronger than I would ever be. I tried to do what our mentor, Glade, said and analyze the competition. The careers looked intense and strong as always and the rest of the tributes seemed to blend together.

All except for one girl from district 12. She did the unthinkable and volunteered for her sister. Her sister, Prim, looked about my age and just as small. This girl, Katniss, had a spark in her eyes, no more than that a fire. She looked strong and confident, even though she was facing almost certain death. In fact she was so strong and confident looking, that I was convinced that she could survive this.

Then when they showed them by the train I saw it. A flash of gold. As they zoomed in on her blank, unfeeling face i saw her pin. It was a mockingjay, flying through the blue of her dress. The mockingjay has always been my friend since i was a child dancing by the house. It seemed like a fate, the girl brave enough to risk her life for her small sister, was wearing a mockingjay.

It was then I resolved to watch the girl with the fire in her eyes.

**AN/ anyone reading this if so please review, thanks. see you sometime in the near future (maybe)**


End file.
